


Blind Spot

by Athenias7294



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Detective Walter Marshall is investigating the serial mutilation and murder of seven prostitutes. Can he find the killer before he strikes again?Inspired by my piece "The Long Walk."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344199) by [Athenias7294](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294). 



“What do we got?”

Detective Marshall squatted next to the body.

“Another dead whore.”

Marshall cocked his eyebrow.

“How do you know she’s a whore, Dwyer. Could be a teacher.”

The Medical Examiner snorted.

“Yeah right. Just how many teachers you know run around in black pleather mini skirts, halter tops and platform heels when it’s ten below.”

The detective nodded. Dwyer was right. She usually was. 

“Cause of death,” he asked.

“Won’t know for sure until I cut her open but considering all the stab wounds I’d say it’s a definite homicide.”

“No shit.”

Marshall stood up. He blew on his hands before rubbing them together. The snow had stopped but the wind was still brutal. 

“Not much blood so she wasn’t killed here. Storm covered up any footprints.”

He looked around.

“Where’s the responding officer?”

Dwyer tilted her head.

“Officer Barton.”

Watching his steps Marshall made his way over to the officer. 

“Who found her?”

“Salt truck driver. He’s in my car. Said he damn near ran her over.”

Looking around Marshall could see why. The dumpsite was deserted, a long stretch of road connecting the warehouse and meatpacking districts. Most of the streetlights were broken or too dim to light up much past a sickly pale circle. 

“Any witnesses?”

Officer Barton shot him a “Are you fucking kidding me” look, before shaking his head no.

“Didn’t think so but what the fuck, it was worth a shot. Make sure you get the driver’s info then let him go.”

The chances he was the killer were pretty slim but Marshall still wanted to talk to him. All the bodies had been found in similar areas. Plus with the cold, snowy weather a city truck wouldn’t strike anyone as suspicious. 

Walking back to the body Marshall saw that the CSI unit had arrived. With nothing left for him to do, he climbed into his truck, headed back to the station.

————————————————————————————————————————

“Heard you caught another one,” Det Steve Rogers asked.

“Yeah, looks like it.”

Marshall sat down at his desk. 

“What’s that make, seven now?”

“Yeah,” Marshall propped his elbows on his desk, folded his hands. He had been chasing this bastard for six months. The killer left shit for evidence, covered his tracks well. 

“Glad I’m not you man,” Det Bucky Barnes leaned back in his chair, “You got names in red piling up on the board.”

image  
The “Board” stood in the corner mocking the Detective. Seven names in red, this new one added as Jane Doe. Only when the killer was arrested would they be changed to black. 

Marshall shot a dirty look at the dark haired man. He didn’t care for him. Barnes was a piss poor detective in his opinion. If it wasn’t for Rogers helping him out he would’ve been busted back down to traffic cop after a month. 

Turning away Marshall began working up a file for his latest victim.

————————————————————————————————————————-

“Jesus Christ Bucky, what the hell are you doing.”

Rogers and Barnes were on the roof. The heavy breeze caught the smoke from their cigarettes, shifted it into the night.

“Just fucking with him Steve.”

“Well, knock it the fuck off. He already hates you.”

“So. It’s not like it matters. No way he has any clue. We’re careful.”

Steve grabbed Bucky by his jacket, threw him against the building.

“Careful? That’s what you call last night? She almost got away. If she had we’d be sitting in lockup right now.”

“But she didn’t.” Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s cheek, “It’s ok Stevie. We’ll cool it for a while. Lay low. I’ll even play nice with Detective All Brawn No Brains back there. Ok?”

Steve closed his eyes.

Bucky repeated himself.

“Ok Steve.”

“Yeah, yeah ok.”

Bucky leaned in placing a quick kiss on Steve’s lips. 

“It’s all gonna be fine Steve,” Bucky assured the blond before dropping to his knees. 

Steve relaxed, his worries fading away as Bucky’s mouth worked his cock.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Marshall stomped his feet. The snow had resumed this morning. His jacket and dark curly hair were coated in the wet flakes. Opening the door to the morgue he saw his victim laid out.

“‘Bout time you got here. I’ve been waiting an hour. Yours isn’t the only dead body I’m dealing with you know.”

“Good morning to you too Dwyer. Want to tell me why you couldn’t just upload your report.”

He took a sip of his coffee. No matter how many times he came down here he could never get used to the smell. He suspected the petite redhead knew that. 

She laughed. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see your smiling face.”

Marshall grunted.

“You’re no fun.”

All business now Dwyer pulled the sheet covering the body back. The harsh fluorescent were not kind to the dead woman. Rinsed clean of blood Marshall was able to see the numerous stab wounds dotting her body. There was bruising too. Worst of all her left breast was gone.

“We ID’d her through fingerprints. Madison Harper. Arrested thirteen times for prostitution.”

She flashed a “I told you so” look before continuing. 

“Cause of death was a single stab wound to the heart. Nice and clean. Probably made by a two inch knife, non serrated. The rest of the wounds were made postmortem. No defense wounds.”

“That’s not consistent with the others,” Marshall rubbed his beard, “she isn’t one of his.”

“I think she is.”

“Why? All his victims fought back, have died from multiple jagged stab wounds, not just one and they were cut up while they were still breathing.”

“The knife type is the same. Body was still mutilated. She was redressed after the attack. We found lube and spermicide. Just like the others.”

The ME continued, lifting the victims feet.

“She has gravel embedded in the soles of her feet. I think this one got away, tried to run.”

“That still doesn’t explain the inconsistencies.”

“No it doesn’t. But that’s not my job. It’s yours.”

Thanking Dwyer, Marshall turned and left. This woman was only nine days after the last one. The killer was speeding up. If he didn’t find him soon another woman was gonna die.

“Fuck.”


End file.
